


No mistakes, except one

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [184]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Blaine found four perfect vessels for the precious stones, they have just one tiny flaw
Series: Leoverse [184]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	No mistakes, except one

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> What happened is that during COW-T #10 one of the prompt was Majo shojo/Majokko and I needed a new universe to write about all the usual characters, so of course I created six different ones. This is the fourth.  
> In this instance, Blaine is a wise man entrusted to find four vessels for four precious stones with the power of creating magical warriors.
> 
> written for: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Majo shojo/Majokko

The search for the right vessels had been perilous and more than a couple centuries long. Many before him had failed and, after too many years of futile research, Blaine had started to think that he too was going to disappoint the Great Magical Will of the Universe – which was the last thing you wanted to disappoint, honestly.

Maybe it wasn't his fault, though. Maybe the four precious stones just were not meant to be worn once again. Not in the near future, anyway.

Blaine had tried everything, took any individual into careful consideration, without limiting his search to any specific sex, age, race, color, favorite taste of ice cream or even planet, but the stones hadn't shone one single time. It had looked pointless, at some point, to even try and run the tests. The stones looked – and quite frankly felt – dead inside as if whatever magic was in them had long left for other shores. Blaine had been on the verge of giving up, really.

Then the boys had come along: young, strong and magnificent. The stones hadn't just shone for them, they had shot a beam to the sky, a beacon that the boys had followed all the way to Blaine's house. It had been such a relief to watch each of them close his fingers around his own gem and see the gem disappear inside them, their eyes changing color as they transformed for the very first time.

Blaine had been so proud of them, of their bravery; so excited for their potential, what they could become and would become in time with practice and his own wise guidance. He had been studying all his life for that moment only. He knew what he had to teach each one of them, how to cultivate their respective characteristics, how to use them to do good.

And what a masterpiece they had turned into!

Adam, the diamond, the first stone. Or _Adamai_ , the indomitable strength. He's the leader of the group, and also the strongest one, the protector. He was the first to step in when the stones called, his power lays in his force but also in knowing when not to use it.

Leo, the ruby, the endless, unstoppable passion. He's the heart and soul of the group and he embodied the love that keeps them together, but also the fury they can show to their enemy. Stubborn and unruly, he's a force to be reckoned with.

Matt, the amethyst, the calm. He's the voice of reason, the embodiment of pure rationality. He works as a balance for Adam's strength and he's the right counterpart for Leo's impetuosity. He's the limit everybody needs and the right push when they need one.

And finally Cody, the emerald, the rebirth. He's the strength that comes from within after the worst of defeats, the will to fight back and to fight more. But he also embodies unconditional love, the faith placed in other people, and last but not least hope.

They are a true work of art – as perfect as they can be – the only weapon humanity can trust against the forces of evil, that had infiltrated the world at every level and are ruled by the vile creature that goes by the name of The Shadow. Blaine has no doubt his boys will send him back from the corrupted world he came from because they are the chosen ones and no mistakes have been made with them.

Except one.

As Blaine picks up socks from the floor – so many socks for just four people – and puts them in the laundry basket that he's bringing around the headquarters under his arm, he realizes that maybe the idea of having them all under the same roof was not a great idea. It looked like one, because they were all either orphans or on bad terms with their family, but he clearly didn't think this through enough.

They are four teenagers age fourteen to seventeen, and none of them has the mere notion of what keeping the house clean means – let alone a 2000 square feet headquarter. The time Blaine doesn't spend teaching them what they're supposed to be learning, he spends it cleaning up after them or screaming at them to tidy up their rooms. Their weapons are everywhere but the armory and they never know where their things are because they never put them away. The only reason why they haven't lost their stones yet is that they are embedded in their bodies – more specifically in their navels – otherwise Blaine would be running around the city searching for them every day.

“When was the last time any of you washed your uniforms?” Blaine asks, entering the living room, where they are camping on the couch with tons of junk food and video games.

“Why?” Leo asks, without looking away from the screen. “Is there a villain in town?”

“No, but they stink.”

“We'll wash them later,” Adam nods, pressing a few of the buttons on his joypad frantically.

“When?” 

“Later,” Cody chides in. He's not playing – he doesn't like to – but he loves to be with the others, so he's there too, reading. He's the only one turning to smile at him. “We promise.”

“Chill, bro. Everything's gonna be a'right,” Matt nods, peacefully.

Nothing's going to be alright, of course, because they are surely magnificent and a work of art, but they're also as lazy as they can be and there's no stone-power turning that trait of their character around. Next time the Shadow will show up, they'll have to wear their dirty uniforms, which have blood and mud and, in some cases, chocolate and raspberry jam on them, unless Blaine does the laundry for them.

Which, of course, he promptly does, with laundry soap and fabric softener too.

You don't send your magic boys out in the world to fight evil people in dirty pajamas, after all.


End file.
